<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paz by Myara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000928">Paz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara'>Myara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, In Public, Kinktober 2020, Kuraneon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika só queria um momento de paz, mas Neon conseguia sempre ser mais esperta do que ele quando queria algo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Neon Nostrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: In Public (Kinktober 2020, Dia 13)</p><p>Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Neon, pare com isso,” ele a censurou com a voz baixa, afastando o pé dela de sua coxa. </p><p>Kurapika gostaria de conseguir admirar a paisagem em paz. Não era sempre que tinha aquelas pausas em sua rotina, pois tendia a sempre estar ocupado, trabalhando para administrar a família Nostrade e seus projetos pessoais até a exaustão. Quando surgiu a necessidade de resolver assuntos diplomáticos com uma família da cidade vizinha, ele achou que seria agradável ir até lá de trem para tentar descansar um pouco no caminho.</p><p>E conseguiria, se ela não estivesse lá.</p><p>Neon era voluntariosa e extremamente esperta, por vezes conseguindo enganar até mesmo ele. Quando Kurapika deixou a mansão, ela estava assistindo TV em seu quarto, aparentemente muito interessada. Quando ele se sentou em seu assento no trem, ela surgiu logo após e sentou-se de frente a ele, com um sorriso enorme, dizendo estar feliz por finalmente estarem viajando juntos.</p><p>Não estavam, não a princípio. Mas não importava. Neon era sua responsabilidade, querendo ou não, estava preso a ela agora.</p><p>E ela insistia em se recostar no banco para alcançá-lo com o pé, deslizando-o ao longo de sua coxa até ele afastá-lo de si tentando ser discreto o máximo possível.</p><p>“Neon...” censurou-a novamente, agora olhando diretamente para ela. A garota estava mordendo os lábios com as faces coradas, a perna que ele acabara de afastar apoiada no banco, deixando sua roupa de baixo perfeitamente à mostra para ele. Tentando não focar nisso, Kurapika respirou fundo, sem conseguir evitar ficar vermelho também. “Comporte-se, não estamos sozinhos.”</p><p>Ela riu e corrigiu a postura, olhando em volta como se quisesse conferir se ele estava falando a verdade. O vagão não estava lotado, mas algumas pessoas estavam em volta olhando a janela, lendo o jornal ou cochilando. Neon deu de ombros.</p><p>“Ninguém está olhando!” Ela contestou sorrindo, então levantou-se e jogou-se ao lado dele, “Você está muito tenso, achei que poderia aproveitar essa viagem para relaxar um pouco”, ela murmurou em seu ouvido, agora tentando tocar com a mão o que antes tentava alcançar com o pé.</p><p>Kurapika segurou-a firme pelo pulso e virou-se para ela, com seriedade no olhar.</p><p>“Era o que eu pretendia fazer antes de você chegar.”</p><p>“E acha que eu não posso fazer você relaxar?” Neon se aproximou ainda mais, o olhar lânguido tentando quebrar a seriedade do dele; sua respiração tão próxima que ele sentia-os compartilhando o mesmo ar. “Eu posso fazer você se sentir tão bem...”</p><p>Ele tentou olhar em volta para checar se ninguém estava olhando de fato, mas a presença dela à sua frente era tão inebriante que Kurapika acabou puxando-a pelo pulso de uma vez e colando os lábios nos dela antes de se certificar totalmente sobre os arredores. </p><p>Era inevitável, e era só um beijo, afinal. </p><p>Mas para Neon, aquilo não era o suficiente. Logo a língua dela deslizava para dentro de sua boca, macia, quente, cheia de desejo, e ele a aceitava, puxando-a contra si com ainda mais força. Ela era um tormento para ele lidar, mas não podia negar que aquele calor era incrivelmente reconfortante. </p><p>Kurapika sentiu o pulso dela tentando se soltar, e num relance de lucidez, temendo estar machucando-a, ele a soltou e se afastou um pouco. Porém, os olhos dela continuavam implorando por coisas que ele não ousaria falar em voz alta. E em vez de demonstrar qualquer desconforto com o pulso avermelhado, Neon voltou a dirigir aquela mão até o cinto da calça dele, muito habilmente abrindo-o somente com ela.</p><p>Ele estava dando liberdade demais à garota.</p><p>“Espere”, ele sussurrou, um pouco rouco, e ela se afastou quando entendeu sua intenção.</p><p>Kurapika retirou o paletó e colocou-o sobre o colo, passando o braço pela cintura dela e trazendo-a para perto novamente. O sorriso de alegria que se abriu nos lábios de Neon era algo fora desse mundo. Algo fora do mundo dele, pelo menos. Mas não era nada mau.</p><p>Ela se aconchegou no braço dele e prosseguiu o que estava prestes a fazer com a mão, beijando-o no rosto antes de deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>Eles passaram a olhar a paisagem juntos pela janela, e mesmo que fosse daquela maneira errada, Kurapika conseguiu encontrar um pouco de paz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>